Someway it happened
by VP-Miyu
Summary: Sabes que cometes un error, pero tu cobardia no te deja remediarlo y aquella voz te incita a seguir escondiendo tus sentimientos...Cap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué cada vez que encontramos algo realmente valioso lo dejamos ir?

Es que realmente nos gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, o es simplemente por hacernos sufrir a nosotros mismos?

La verdad no lo sé, no me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente y no me gusta sufrir, mas ahora es muy tarde para preguntármelo.

No me gusta redundar, pero esta vez tendré que hacerlo, y aunque ahora me duela más que nunca hablar, lo haré, para que no den las cosas por aseguradas, como lo hice yo.

Mañanas de invierno, tan frías como sus ojos, como sus palabras y expresiones.

Qué no daría por verle sonreír, por saber que hay algo más en sus ojos que profundo desdén y melancolía oculta por sus rubios cabellos y negras pupilas.

Miré por la ventana de mi habitación, los árboles se mecían al son del viento, y las hojas sueltas, abandonadas por el otoño, decoraban el frío suelo de las calles.

De pronto la vi salir, estaba yendo a clases por la mañana en la escuela, mientras yo asistía por las tardes. No me gustaba mucho que fuera, no por que la quisiera todo el día en casa, sino por lo que pudiera pasarle estando dicha escuela, tan lejos. Pero ella lo había decidido así, me dijo que era muy perezoso para levantarme en las mañanas y ella no quería demorarse tanto.

Todas las mañanas que me quedaba solo lo único que hacia, aparte de limpiar ¬¬, era pensar en nuestro compromiso, aquel pequeño detalle que uniría nuestras vidas para siempre. Aquel detalle que nunca podía hablar con ella por miedo a una negativa.

Aun sumido en mis pensamientos, se me pasó la hora y ella ya se encontraba en casa.

. Hola Annita, llegaste temprano hoy n.nU-.

.no es temprano, son mas de las 2, y tu aun estás en pijama, no has terminado de limpiar, no has preparado el almuerzo y las clases comienzan en menos de 1 hora- me contestó un tanto molesta.

.tan tarde es! Oh demonios! Tengo que arreglarme!- dije preocupado corriendo a mi habitación-. Lo siento Annita, te prometo que lo compensaré con la cena, te lo juroooo!

.uff-la escuché quejarse y me fui.

Lo vi salir rápidamente y perderse en la neblina que caía. Cómo lo quería! Si tan solo el lo supiera, mas no podía decirle, mi orgullo no me lo permitía, además el miedo me embargaba, sí, yo Anna Kyoyama, temía que el se burlase, o simplemente no sintiera lo mismo, sabía que si eso era así me derrumbaría, y no tendría cara para verlo, nunca más.

Prefería vivir a su lado sin saber qué sentía el por mi.

.Ésta casa es un desastre- pensé- pero no se salvará para mañana.

Aquella tarde me sentía más sola que nunca, no sabía por qué, quería desaparecer.

Mas la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos. Abrí, y era uno de los amigos de Yoh.

.buenas tardes, Anna- me saludó. Más que uno de los amigos de mi prometido, era uno mío.

.hola, Len, pasa-le invité

gracias-

¿qué haces aquí a esta hora, sabes que Yoh asiste a clases en la tarde-

lo sé, vine a verte, bueno, quería conversar, y sé que lo puedo hacer contigo- me dijo algo avergonzado

qué te sucede-

no sé si me puedas ayudar, es que tu sabes que, bueno que…-

te gusta Pilika, y no sabes como decirle lo que sientes, Len, me encantaría saber la manera de poder expresarte a la persona que quieres, eso me ayudaría a mi también- le contesté cansada.

qué puedo hacer? Sabes que me aterra decirle algo, e incluso dudo que yo quiera decírselo

algo sé, no pierdas la oportunidad, se te puede pasar el amor

Ja! Tú crees?

no lo sé, pero, esto en mi caso puede ir de mal en peor. Sabes que nos vamos a casar-

en menos de 1 año-

si, aunque parece mucho tiempo no lo es.

ay, Anna, Yoh, al parecer sigue siendo un tonto

si, aún

Así paso la tarde en la pensión Asakura, Anna se desahogaba con su mejor amigo, el único según ella.

Yoh, sorprendido de ver nuevamente a len en su casa al llegar, le saludó animosamente, aunque por dentro ardía de rabia. Hacía tiempo que el visitaba a Anna en las tardes de escuela, y ya le parecía un poco extraño. Yoh Asakura, el gran shaman que derrotó a Hao, estaba celoso de su mejor amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí el segundo cap. de mi fic. no esperé mucho para subirlo, me gusta que sea todo rapido.

Gracias a** Némesis** y **Luna**. n.n !

me alegra saber que alguien lee mi intento de fic. aquí está la continuacion.

* * *

Me sentía celoso? 

No, no era necesario, aunque aún así no me dejaba tranquilo, Anna era MI prometida. Len era su mejor amigo, lo sabía desde que terminó el torneo de shamanes.

Preparé la cena, Anna aun estaba enojada por lo de la tarde así que intenté que todo saliera bien.

. Te quedarás a cenar- le pregunté a Len

. No, gracias, quedé de salir a cenar con mi hermana

. Te acompaño a la puerta-le dijo ella, no me gustaba eso, pero vamos eso no iba conmigo, no podía desconfiar así.

. Adiós Yoh-

. Adiós-

.¿Qué Pilika, nada ya te dije, no sé si quiero decirle lo que siento

.entonces no estas seguro de lo que sientes?

. No, bueno, tal vez. No lo sé, Anna-

.Esta bien, adiós- le dije y desapareció entre la espesa bruma de la noche.

Si, Len era mi mejor amigo, el único que me escuchaba y sabía como me sentía, en resumen, el único que realmente me conocía.

Entré nuevamente a la casa, la cena estaba servida.

. Siéntate Annita, está delicioso

. Más te vale Yoh- Por qué! Por qué tenia que ser así con el.

. n.nU-

. Anna?

. Qué?

.te…bueno…qué hacía Len acá?-Traté de no parecer enojado ni preocupado

. No entiendo por qué la pregunta

.ee… es que pensé que quería hablar conmigo

. Pues no quería

.a ya veo.

* * *

La fría noche cayó sobre la pensión, sus habitantes yacía dormidos, mas Yoh, parecía divagar entre este mundo y el otro, algo le hablaba, algo le inquietaba. 

_Es obvio que tienes que preocuparte, Yoh- _le dijo tenia que hacerle sufrir, si, quitarle lo que el mas amaba en este mundo, lo tenía que hacer pagar _**.-**sabes que hay algo más que una simple amistad ahí, y que intentan ocultártelo, te quieren ver la cara de idita, hermanito._

Despertó aterrado, había escuchado más de lo que quería o más de lo que debía.

No, sólo había sido un sueño, pero qué hacía Hao en él. Esto pasaba más allá de la locura.

Tenía que relajarse.

Se dio cuenta que aún no amanecía, mas no tenia sueño. Se levantó. "_Las 6 de la mañana; Anna debe estar por levantarse- _pensó_- pero… no quiero que me vea, no ahora"_

Se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, sin percatarse, que la dueña de sus pensamientos, lo acababa de ver,"huyendo" de ella.

* * *

_La mañana más fría no puede ganarle a aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza-le dijo- sé que no puedes escucharme, mucho menos verme, mas te prometo que Yoh pagará por todo lo que me hizo sufrir, no te dejaré que lo cuides, no se lo merece, espero te pierda y así lo hará. Que sufra sin piedad, nadie le dijo que era tu dueño, y así será que felicidad no merece si juega con tu bella frialdad. _

_Quise tenerte para mí, mas no fui correspondido. Lo que no aceptaré es que Yoh, se quede con algo que no merece, tu felicidad empieza en sus ojos y termina en su corazón, mas tu tristeza, comienza en los tuyos y no termina nunca. Él no te hará sufrir, de eso me encargo yo._

* * *

Escuché una calida voz que me hablaba en sueños, poco pude entender, y entre sus susurros pude distinguir un dejo de tristeza y venganza. No podía ser Él, ya no existía. Mas no importaba, no podía volver. 

Te vi "huir" de mí al saber que estaba pronta a despertar, lo pude leer en tu mente. La verdad no tengo idea de qué es lo que te hace huir de mí cada vez que estamos juntos, aunque sabes que estamos obligados a casarnos, pero no te preocupes porque si tanto te molesta mi presencia es un problema fácil de solucionar.

Yo quizás quiero tu felicidad más de lo que tú deseas la mía, pero no importa, te la daré aunque así la pierda.

* * *

No sé que pasa, no se ven algunos signos >. ! 

qué será de las parejas en este fic aún no lo sé pero me gusta dejar que los personajes me guien.

gracias! R&R!

**_Atte: Miÿu... _**

**let.your.life.go.on.even.if.you.don't.want.it**


End file.
